Pressurized gas cartridges are sometimes used as a source of relatively high pressure gas. For example, commonly available CO2 cartridges have been used to provide pressurized gas to a dispensing device for viscous products. Exemplary viscous products include adhesives, caulks and sealants that are sold in product cartridges. The product cartridges typically have a cylindrical wall of cardboard or plastic and a movable piston. The piston is pushed by pneumatic pressure so that product is dispensed from the product cartridge through a dispensing orifice. Such dispensing devices are subject to use under a wide variety of environmental conditions.
In devices that use pressurized gas cartridges as a source of relatively high pressure gas, the gas cartridge is sealed to an inlet to provide fluid communication between the gas cartridge and the inlet. Thus, the relatively high pressure gas is provided to the inlet. As the temperature of the gas cartridge increases, the pressure of the gas within the cartridge can also increase meaningfully. In cases where the temperature increases significantly, the pressure inside the cartridge might be able to increase to the point that it is capable of damaging the device to which the gas cartridge is sealed.